


Haikyuu!! x Tokyo Ghoul One Shots

by KisaHana



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Ghouls, How Do I Tag, Manga & Anime, Mostly gender-neutral pronouns, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, SO MANY FUCKING TAGS, Violence, dfab, ಠ_ಠ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaHana/pseuds/KisaHana
Summary: Haikyuu!!AU where out favorite boys live in the world of Tokyo Ghoul.One shot collection dedicated to this AU 'cause it needs more attentionI love this AU so much guhhhhh └(・-・)┘





	1. Haikyuu x Tokyo GhoulOne Shots

Haikyuu!!AU where our favorite boys live in the world of Ghouls within Tokyo.

I absolutely love this AU and I wanted to make some one shots for it because why not?  
Also, this is specifically a x reader collection. So, unfortunately, I won't do any of out favorite ships in this book (ㄒoㄒ)

I won't be taking requests for this book.

I don't have any specific headcanons for this AU, you may see me flipping the characters roles if I do a character more than once. I may change what kind of kagune they have or what species they are. There are no set specifications for this one shot collection so if the character's roles aren't consistent, I'm not trying to make them consistent.

So, I hope you enjoy!


	2. •Good Ending•Kageyama Tobio•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical damsel in distress cliche.
> 
> But with Kageyama, so it's better.

**×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×**  
**•Good Ending•Kageyama Tobio•**

 

**Kageyama x Reader**  
**×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×**

 

"I'm so dumb..." You say under your breath as you pull your jacket closer to you.

The stars shined dimly in the city, and pale moon was the only source of light. The single, measly light source for you to guide your way back home through the twists and turns in the back alleys of Tokyo. It didn't help that your phone was dead and useless at the moment.

 

"I'm so dumb" You repeat. You had ended up in this situation because of a little too much time spent practicing volleyball at your local fitness center. Furthermore, if you didn't get home before midnight, your parents weren't going to let you off with a warning. So, as a solution to your predicament, you stupidly decided to traverse a shortcut; at least you thought that it was a short cut. The shortcut being the dark and dingy alleys you were lost in right now.  
Your mind wondered to a single thought as you turned another corner. It was a dreadful thought that filled you with anxiety and distress.

 

_What if you ran into a Ghoul?_

 

Your blood ran cold and your bones chilled at even the thought of such a thing. You shivered and pulled your jacket a little closer to you again and hugged your arms around yourself. You tread the dreary alleys with a bit more care after the thought of meeting a Ghoul. The whole city feared them, and your only source of protection from the monsters was the CCG, unfortunately, you had nothing with you except your own hands for protection.

 

After walking around aimlessly for a few more minutes and taking a couple wrong turns, you were met with a dull red wall of bricks. _A dead end_. You sigh and furrow your eyebrows, thinking that you would have made it home already if you didn't try this so-called shortcut. You rub your temple in worry before turning around to backtrack.

 

But instead of seeing the same dark ally, you saw two deep red iris's embedded in black, veiny sclera. You saw a pair of Ghouls eyes. There was a Ghoul in front of you.  
You gasp and quickly scramble towards the dead end, pressing your back against the dull bricks as you stared at the unmoving figure of the Ghoul.

 

It just stared at you for a moment before a smile stretched across its face, "Looks like I hit a jackpot." It's voice was deep, assuming male, and it was threatening.

 

"I've been craving a teenage girl, haven't had such fresh meat in a couple months." The Ghoul laughed in a low tone as he took another step forward. You were able to see this Ghouls face as he stepped into the moonlight, he looked around forty and had light brown hair. He looked anything but friendly.

 

"Awe, doll, why do you look so scared? Don't worry, I'll kill ya quickly" The Ghoul said with a smile as he took another step forward.

 

"I...I don't want to die." You reply in a weak voice, barely audible. You felt yourself shrinking within yourself as you stared at this ghoul with terrified eyes.

 

"Like I said, don't worry." He repeated as a purple kagune slowly emerged from his lower back

 

You started shaking, unable to take your eyes off of the ghoul in front of you, you tried to move your feet but it was if you were sinking in quicksand and had no helping hand. His kagune was a thin rinkaku and it petrified you as it spread it four appendages out wide, the kagune's appearance resembling spider legs.  
The kagune slowly curled in on itself before one of its appendages whipped towards you with a snap. A whimper escapes you when the ghoul's kagune barely missed your head, the whiplash from the force causing your hair to blow back.

 

"I guess I'm getting a little rusty..." The ghoul muttered before all four of the appendages of his kagune whipped towards you at blinding speed.

 

Suddenly, somebody jumped in front of the attack, taking the brute force them self. The person was thrown back and he let out a grunt of pain.

 

"A-Are you okay?!" You panicked and rushed to their side.

 

"I'm fine." He looked up at you, holding his side where he gotten hit by the ghouls kagune. Your eyes widened when you saw his face, recognizing the dark royal blue eyes and the seemingly permanent scowl. You've seen him in the school gym many times before, practicing volleyball until dark. You even helped him whenever he needed somebody to spike for him as well as somebody to receive his monster serves.  You two have become unlikely friends over the past few months, bonding over your mutual love for volleyball. You even developed an odd crush on him, it started small and uncertain but it grew until you weren't able to deny it anymore. Nobody knew about it because you were to embarrassed to tell anybody about it, but the feeling was certainly there and it was strong.  
This boy, your friend and crush, was Kageyama Tobio.  
He jumped in front of you to protect you from the ghoul...but why?

 

"K-Kageyama-kun! Why...why are you here?" You asked in worry. Your eyes tearing up when you saw blood seep through his shirt and start to drip down his arm.

 

"Run, (Y/N)-san..." He coughed before standing up and walking past you to face the ghoul. The look of anger and determination on his face gave away his intentions, he was going to fight the ghoul alone.

 

"What...n-no, if you're going to fight that ghoul...I won't let you! You'll die!" You run up to him to tug on his arm, looking at him as if he was insane. But he wouldn't move and just glared a the smirking ghoul in front of him.

 

"(Y/n)-san, I said to run!" He yells as he grabbed your wrists, his glare had shifted to you now, "Go! Leave!"

 

You were about to refuse Kageyama once more, but the middle-aged ghoul spoke up before you. "Well, isn't this tragic. Your little girlfriend here doesn't know about you, does she kid?" He said with an amused tone and a smirk on his face.

 

"What do you know about us... You're just a monster." Your voice shook as you called out the ghoul. Your hands would've been shaking if Kageyama wasn't gripping your wrists.

 

"(Y/n), I'm warning you...leave now." Kageyama looked at you and let go of your wrists, his glare was gone but his voice was stern.

 

"But-"

 

"LEAVE DUMBASS"

 

You stared at him for a second, before sprinting out of the dead end alley. You quickly slipped past the ghoul, barely dodging his reach. You don't know what compelled you to leave him there, but you felt guilt the second you stepped out of the alley. Yet you continued running anyway.

 

You continued on running for a minute, turning corners and trying to backtrack to the main street. Your plan was to run to the closest public phone and call the CCG, it was a decent plan but also a cowardly one.  
Unfortunately, you don't know how to get back to the main road. You had gotten lost in the dark and unable to remember which way you came; you got confused in the midst of the darkness. Frustrated, you furrow your eyebrows and let out a yell.

 

"Ah, god dammit!!" You yell before running back to the dead end, back to Kageyama to help him. There was no way he could fight a ghoul, so if you couldn't get the CCG yo help, you were going to help him yourself.  
Going back to the dead end was easier to backtrack than going to the main road. So, you found it within a few minutes.

 

When you entered an area you recognized, you quickened your pace in fervor.  
But, you smelled the unmistakable smell of blood, which deterred you and made you pause for a moment before sprinting towards the scene. Your heart rate sped up as you neared the corner to where the metallic smell was coming from, dreading the scene you were about to witness. But you kept going, for your friend.

 

When you turned the corner and set your eyes upon the scene, you froze, scared but unable to look away. You had to hold back the bile rising in your throat from the gruesome sight.  
There was blood everywhere, it painted the ground and was splattered over the brick walls, the metallic smell hanging in the air like an invisible fog. The middle-aged ghoul was dead on the ground, his kagune was gone. A grisly hole was torn through his stomach as well as other injuries. His eyes stared up at the dark sky, dull and glassy.

With terrified eyes, you slowly looked up at the killer. You met a pair of equally terrified eyes; eyes that held the signature black sclera with red irises of a ghoul, red veins spreading out around the eyes.  
These eyes of a ghoul belonged to Kageyama. Kageyama was a ghoul. Kageyama just killed that ghoul.

 

"Kageyama...kun..." Your voice quivered and your hand shook as you leaned on the wall to steady yourself. Your friend and your crush, was a ghoul, this dorky volleyball nerd was a ghoul. You refused to believe it but you couldn't deny the obvious sight in front of your eyes.

 

"You're a ghoul...?" You ask in a quiet voice, hand over your mouth. There was no need to ask the question. You saw his eyes, and although you didn't see his kagune, you didn't need to.

 

Kageyama nodded and looked down, seemingly ashamed, "I didn't want you to know...why did you come back?" He said harshly, the scowl returning to his face as he wiped a splatter of blood from it.

 

"I didn't want to leave you alone. I thought that...you could've gotten hurt." You mutter as you take a cautious step forward.

 

Kageyama didn't respond, he just deepened his scowl and turned his head away from you, refusing to look you in the eye. Although, his eyes did return to their normal deep blue. The beautiful royal blue you loved to look at.

 

"Kageyama-kun..." You start as you take another step, side-stepping a puddle of red, "I still-I still want to be your friend."

 

"No you don't!" He yelled at you, turning his head to glare at you again, "I'm a monster! You said it yourself, I'm a monster to you!"

 

"But you...I-I never said that to you...! It was the ghoul trying to kill me... B-But never you Kageyama-kun" You stumbled over your words as you tried to convince him, but he was left unimpressed and unsure.

 

"Every ghoul eats humans (Y/n)-san, and it's rare to find a ghoul that doesn't kill." Kageyama said sternly, "Do you still want to be my friend knowing that?"

 

You tear your gaze away from Kageyama and towards the corpse on the ground, thinking about how things would work out between you two. Would you turn a blind eye to everything he was doing, or would you support him in what he does and try to lend him your help. You've heard of human-ghoul relationships before, whether it be romantic or platonic; but you would have never thought that you would ever be in one yourself.

 

You were silent for a long time, the only noise around was a lone chirping cricket. You didn't respond to him in time, so he took your silence as an answer and assumed that it was a no.

 

"...I understand. Who wants to be with a monster." He said bitterly as he began to walk out of the alley, stepping over the corpse of the dead ghoul.

 

"I do!" You panic and yell out, "I do! I really really do Kageyama-kun!" You run up to him as you look up at him with big, pleading eyes.

 

"You hesitated." He responded in doubt, not believing your statement.

 

"I didn't hesitate, I didn't hesitate because I was thinking about how it would work out! What I would do knowing that you're a ghoul, I still really want to be with you, Kageyama-kun." You explain to him truthfully. Even if he was a ghoul, your feelings for him didn't change whether he liked it or not.  
After you had said what you thought, there was silence. Kageyama did not say a word and just stared at you as if contemplating something important. It worried you, you were worried that he didn't believe you and would stop talking to you altogether; worse thoughts than that crossed your mind as well.

 

"(Y/n)-san." Kageyama spoke up after a period of silence, grabbing your attention immediately.

 

"Yes?"

 

"What would you do now that you know I'm a ghoul?" He asked, genuine curiosity and a hint of concern in his expression.

  
"I decided that I would support you in any way that I can, Kageyama-kun." You say, then you pull your hands to your chest timidly, "I would support and help you...because I really like you, more than just a friend. Human or ghoul...I really like you and I want to spend as much time with you as I can! So, please, will you let me?"

 

Kageyama stared at you blankly for a moment, trying to process what you had just told him. There was a moment of awkward silence before he yelled out in surprise and stared at you with wide eyes, "W-was that a confession!?" He exclaimed.

 

"Yes...it was." You look down at your feet, "You don't have to accept it, but please let me still be your friend."

 

"No, I-I mean yes. Maybe...don't say something like that so suddenly dumbass." Kageyama said bashfully and a red tint to his cheeks appeared a second after.

 

"So...what's your answer, Kageyama-kun?"

 

"I-I accept your confession!" He exclaimed awkwardly, a blush now evident on his face.

 

You smile widely, you would go to hug him, but his clothes were stained in blood. Which wouldn't be easy to explain if you got blood on your clothing. So instead, you settle for slipping your hand into his.

 

"I-I liked you for a long time too (Y/N)-san. I wanted to tell you eventually, but, not like this. I didn't want you to know about my secret like this either. S-so, I'm sorry...about that." Kageyana confesses, stumbling over his words slightly when your hand slipped into his.

 

"I don't care Kageyama-kun... I know now and I accept it. That's what's important right?" You say and squeeze his hand comfortingly.

 

"Right." He says. He then brings both of your hands up in between you two and holds them in his larger ones. He squeezed your hands slightly.

 

"(Y/n)-san?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Thank you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one up is everyone's favorite blueberry!!  
> Queue applause!!
> 
> I barely update my other books but I'm starting another one because wHY NOT
> 
> Ahh, I love Kags. So. Much.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and leave some feedback and tell me what you thought. I really appreciate it.
> 
> I think my writing is shit, but thanks for reading anyway! (＾▽＾)/


	3. •Bad Ending•Hinata Shouyou•

**×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×**   
**•Bad Ending•Hinata Shouyou•**

**Hinata x Reader**   
**×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×•×**

 

You press the green call button on your phone screen for the fifth time that day.

 

Your phone rings six long times before it picks up.

 

"Hello? (Y/n)-Chan?" The voice on the other side of the line said. You heard muffled voices and sounds of static, leading you to slight suspicion.

 

"Hey, you finally picked up! Hinata, I was getting worried, you usually always pick up your phone." You say excitedly. You looked down and your voice quickly turned solemn, "I was just wondering if you were okay... I haven't seen or heard from you in a month."

 

"Oh, yeah, I'm perfectly fine (Y/n)-Chan! You don't have to worry about me! You know I can take care of myself!" Hinata responded in his usual cheerful voice, although you noticed something off in the way he spoke.

 

"Okay..." You say in a doubtful tone, "But, where have you been? I checked your house but...your mom just says that you're at your job. You don't have a job, do you Hinata?"

 

"Err, yeah I do actually. I got it a little over a month ago, and I've been busy ever since." He says with a small laugh, "Sorry I didn't tell you before but I need the money pretty badly...you know how my sister, Natsu, is in the hospital..." His voice suddenly became sad at the thought of his hospitalized sister, although he tried to play it off.

 

"O-oh! I totally understand Hinata! Its fine I was just worried, because I haven't seen you in over a month and you just suddenly disappeared like you did and I thought that..." You pause your rambling, but you decided not to explain your unnerving thoughts to him, "never mind."

 

"Okay, sorry (Y/n)-Chan, but I have to go. But I promise to meet you again soon!" He says guiltily. You heard some shuffling on through the phone and two harsh voices yelling in the background.

 

"Oh..." You mumble is disappointment, then try to pull off a cheerful tone, "Okay, I'll see you soon then. Good luck with your job, bye!"

 

You heard no reply from Hinata, but you instead heard an ongoing monotone beep through the phone; Hinata hung up on you without even a simply farewell. You let out a downcast sigh and pull the phone away from your ear.

 

Something was wrong with Hinata, and you're determined to find out what.

 

Even before he made his sudden disappearance, he was acting strangely. Hinata was less rowdy and often stared at empty spaces. Which caused you to ask him if he was okay on more than one occasion.  
In response, Hinata would usually shine his bright smile towards you and tell you he was doing great. Although it was clear to you that he was lying.

 

You tuck your phone into your pocket and sit on your bed, trying to think what kind of job Hinata could possibly be doing. The kind of job that would take him away from his home for a long period of time but also pay well. Various jobs had popped into your head, but they all required some sort of college degree; which Hinata lacked. He's always planned on going to college but it's been a couple years since he graduated high school and his family was struggling. So, he decided to stay home and help his mother out while his sister went to school.

 

"(Y/N), sweetie, I want you to see this!" You hear your dad call to you from his home office. He sounded excited, so he probably has another ghoul case to solve.

 

Your father is a ghoul enthusiast, meaning he loves to know more about ghouls; even if they are dangerous. He's a high-ranking CCG investigator, although some call him crazy for his odd obsession, it was very useful for many cases. That's why he has such a high ranking in the CCG as he does now, because he was so invested in his work. So naturally, you inherited some of his love and knowledge for ghouls.  
Well, he doesn't love ghoul's, it's more like he's fascinated with them. Because he doesn't hesitate to kill one, although he wants to learn as much from them as he possibly could. And naturally, as the child of a CCG official, you went to the CGG Academy after you graduated high school. You've obtained high marks in your studies and performances, making your father proud of you. Even if you've never fought a ghoul face-to-face before, you are more than ready to take one on.

 

Once you arrive at your father's office, you slowly open the door and peak your head inside, "You called?" A cheeky smile crossed your face.

 

"Oh, yes I did!" Your father had a smile, his there's-this-new-interesting-ghoul smile, "Look at this here, this ghoul is a real pain but he's a chimera ghoul! Imagine how his anatomy works and how he fights, oh, look how beautiful his kagune are."

 

This perked your interest. Chimera ghouls were very rare since they had two different kagune, "What's his alias?"

 

"Decoy"

 

"Sounds lame." You furrow your eyebrows, "Why is that his alias?"

 

"Well, he lures victims into private areas; then he gets his partners to attack."

 

"...that's sly..." You say, "Does he kill, or does he get others to do it for him?"

 

"We haven't found a body that looks like it's been murdered by his kagune yet. So, we imagine he gets others to do the dirty work."

 

You don't respond as you walk over to his desk and lean over to see the forms. There were many reports of robberies and murders that involved the ghoul along with others that aided him in the raids. Your father pulled out a picture of the ghoul in mid-battle with another ghoul; there was no clear shot of his face, but you agreed that his kagune were beautiful. And since he was a chimera, he had two of them.

 

Your father's smile widened, "What a beautiful color, pink, it's rare to see a pink Kagune. He's most known as an Ukaku, but he will also use his Rinkaku when necessary. Although, people also say it's very rare for him to have both of his kagune out at once." Your father handed you the ghoul's form, it held all the known information on the ghoul.

 

You opened it to see that the ghoul's alias was Decoy. The mask he wore was completely black and resembled a birds' wings; the mask only covered the bottom half of his face. You read that he's a Chimera ghoul that has aided in at least twenty-five murders and fifteen robberies. Whenever on the attack, he always wore all black clothes with orange accents.

 

"Is he a part of a ghoul gang?" You look at your father as you mindlessly flip to the next page. Ghoul gangs were becoming quite popular, causing a lot more trouble for the CCG

 

"Yes, that's right! He's in a gang called Karasuno." You father smiled at you.

 

"Karasuno...is it new?"

 

"No, Karasuno has just been tame for the past decade, but they apparently recruited a few new members and so they've been on the attack again. This one, Decoy, is one of their new trump cards." You father explained, "He suddenly appeared out of nowhere. We've had no previous record of such a ghoul like this, so it's like Karasuno recruited him out of thin air! Poof!"

 

You nod and continue to read the ghoul's form, it stated that his attacks were clumsy and uncoordinated; although his physical qualities were good enough to fight. His main purpose for the gang was to lure unsuspecting victims to private places, then strike. After he's injured the victim, another member of Karasuno would come by and finish the job.

 

You whistle as you finish reading the form, "He's pretty short too, like 5'2"? I definitely wouldn't suspect him, when did he appear?"

 

"We speculated that he joined the Karasuno gang a little over a month ago," Your father said as you handed the papers back.

 

"...a little over a month ago," You wonder to yourself. Hinata said he got his job a little over a month ago,

 

~~~~~

 

It's been another whole month since you called Hinata. Meaning it's been two months since you last saw him.  
You never tried to call him again after that day. You never tried to go to his house either.

 

Instead, you began to work with your father more often and work harder in the CCG Academy. Karasuno had been attacking more and more often, the ones in the spotlight are their new recruits; Decoy and another S-rated ghoul, his alias is The King.

They were partners in crime, executing their tasks together and relying on each other. They were trouble for the CCG and they were determined to exterminate the two ghouls. Maybe then, Karasuno will fall again.

 

Now, you were walking along the streets on the other side of Tokyo. You lived in the 1st ward, but had wanted to visit other parts of the city; of course, your father didn't know about it he would never let you roam these parts willingly, but you were cautious; you brought five small knife quinque and a gun with you that were hidden inside your jacket.

The reason being, these parts of Tokyo were littered with ghouls. Some of the most ghoul populated areas. You were interested in what happened, so you left. Simple as that.

 

Although, to your disappointment, you saw no ghoul activity so far. You were ready to catch some action, maybe even collect valuable information for the CCG; yet your efforts seemed to be in vain. You spent four hours roaming the streets, four pointless hours.  
You sigh, ready to turn back and return to your home; you would probably just tell your father that you were at a friend's house or something. The sun was setting anyway.

 

Part of you wanted to know if Hinata was here. If your speculations were true, then Hinata was the new ghoul causing trouble in the ward you were currently walking in. Decoy, the Chimera ghoul that joined Karasuno.

 

You didn't want to believe it, but the idea crossed your mind and you just couldn't trash it. Evidence supported your allegation as well; an unknown source had confirmed that decoy had wild, orange hair and matching eyes. You didn't know many people sporting that unique look.

 

You were close to exiting the area and about to enter a safer ward. The building marking the border was just one more block away, and you should've ignored the voice that called your name.

 

"(Y/N)-chan." It called again, he was behind you.

 

You turned around to face him. He had a smile on his face, but it was fake and his eyes were sad. He couldn't fool you, you were his best friend and knew when he faked a smile.

 

"Hinata." You say quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. Should you ignore him, embrace him, or walk into his trap? Maybe you could gather information and escape before the other ghouls came to kill you, that sounded good to you. It would help the CCG a lot, and maybe they could get Karasuno off their back. Before you knew it, you had a plan that you were more than ready to execute.

 

"(Y/N)-Chan! It is you!" Hinata dashed towards you, jumping in front of you excitedly, "I haven't seen you in months!"

 

"Yeah! I meant to try to call you again, but I got busy. Sorry!" Lies. You lied with a cheerful smile. You were busy with the CCG, but you never meant to call him again.

 

"It's fine, I've been super busy too. My jobs brutal, I have this co-worker who gets super angry at me for no reason! He's arrogant, just like a king" He complained. He pushed his hair down and contorted his face into a sharp glare, impersonating his 'co-worker'.

 

You laughed, "Sounds brutal. What's your co-workers name?" You ask innocently. This would be important information, he most likely was talking about The King, he even said that he acted like it; so, knowing his name would be very helpful.

 

"Kageyama Tobio! We've been getting along recently, but he still gets angry at me...Hey, let's take a walk! Come on." Hinata changed the subject, he took your wrist and started to lead you towards the center of the ward.

 

Your heart screamed danger, but your mind yelled opportunity. So, you walked along side Hinata with a smile. You enjoyed finally being able to talk with Hinata after two months, but you weren't going to forget why you're there. You were going to bust him, he's a ghoul that's a part of a dangerous gang. Hinata had to be stopped and you were going to stop him.  
You both reminisced about childhood memories and old inside jokes, but you were unfortunately unable to get him to talk about his job again. It frustrated you.

 

"Hey, (Y/N)-Chan, remember when we were talking about our futures...it was after our high school graduation..." Hinata sent you a small, elated smile.

 

You smile back with a nod, "I do! You wanted to continue volleyball in college."

 

"Yeah, but you know that things got busy and I wasn't able to. That's why I'm where I am right now. As soon as I get enough money for my sister, I'll go to college and be the best!" Hinata pumped his fist in determination, he looked at you with a serious gaze that sent chills down your spine.

 

You were unable to say words of support, you just stared at him before responding, "Do...you remember what I wanted to do?"

 

Hinata made a thinking face. Confused at first, but then a sad look came across his face, "I do remember... You wanted to become a-uh, Ghoul Investigator" Hinata stumbled over his words, but a wry smile appeared on his face a moment later.

 

"Bingo!" You give him a thumb up then tilt your head slightly, "By the way, Hinata. Where are we going?"

 

"Ah...I know this really good cafe just one more block away. I thought we could talk more there." He said while looking over your shoulder, as if avoiding your curious gaze.

 

"Really? What is it called?" You questioned.

 

"*Karasukafe" Hinata said with a smile, "There's this really pretty barista there, I think you two would make good friends."

(Karasukafe translates to Crow Cafe, so yeah. It's not a very clever name.)

"Ah, really? That's...an ominous name for a cafe. *Karasucafe." You wonder, it's a weird thought, but maybe the cafe is a vague form of a base for Karasuno. The name certainly implies your idea, but it's a stretch. You decide to just ask him.

 

"Say, Hinata, since you work around here, is it true that the ghoul group Karasuno are in this area? The cafes name reminded me of them."

 

"D-don't mind the name! The coffee is really good, the tea too!" Hinata panicked for a moment and changed the subject, "What's your favorite kind again?"

 

You tell him your favorite type before pushing again, "But, it's true that Karasuno is in this ward, right?"

 

"I don't know." Hinata told you, but then stayed silent and only looked at his feet from that point. He refused to talk about ghouls of any form, whenever you would mention anything about ghouls, his shoulders would tense before he gave you a shaky smile. So, you just decided to drop the subject.

 

After another few moments, Hinata perked up with a smile as his eyes landed on a quaint little building nudged in between two other tall brick structures. There were two large front windows, giving a full view of the inside of the cafe. Your eyes landed on the sign in front of the building, listing off daily specials and deals; your eyes then traveled to the name. In a simple black font, it read Karasukafe.

 

"There it is! It's small, but the business does well enough. I'm a regular there now and friends with quite a few of the employees!" Hinata smiled fondly at the small building.

 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in" You tug at his arm as you head towards the cafe.

 

"Right, I'm sure you'll love it"

 

~~~~~

 

You sighed happily as you finished your sandwich and reached for your cup of coffee, "That was good, Hinata. Although what makes this cafe special? It just seems like a dime-a-dozen."

 

"Um, I have good memories here. It calms me." Hinata looked out the window.

 

"I see." You say and look around the cafe. It was cozy and well-decorated, but overall it seemed just like a normal cafe, "Hinata, are you sure you aren't hungry, you didn't have anything to eat."

 

"No thanks (Y/n)-Chan, I ate earlier." He said and took a sip of his coffee.

 

You nodded as your eyes wandered towards the beautiful barista. She had raven black hair that fell just a little below her shoulders. Her eyes were a nice grey color and she wore glasses; another noticeable feature was a well-placed mole beside her pink lips. Hinata said that her names were Kiyoko Shimizu; even though she was beautiful, she seemed a bit aloof.

 

"HEY DUMBASS!" A booming voice made both you and Hinata jump in your seats.

 

You looked to who the voice had come from. It appeared to be from a tall man with flat, black hair. He had dark blue eyes and a somewhat built figure, he also wore a nasty scowl on his face. The man had slammed the 'Employees Only' door wide open, but he had casual clothes on. So, you weren't sure if he worked at this cafe or not.

 

"Ah, Kageyama-kun! You scared us!" Hinata said, slightly annoyed. You remember earlier that Hinata said his co-workers name was Kageyama, most likely the S-rated ghoul The King. And this Kageyama matched the description given by a survivor, a built figure with blue eyes a black hair. Of course, that could've been anyone but this is too much of a coincidence to be wrong.

 

The man, presumably Kageyama, looked over at you. He eyed you suspiciously for a moment before landing his glare back on Hinata, "I don't care, we were looking for you all day and you were on a date?"

 

You raised your hands in defense, "Ah no, it's not a date. We're old friends." You smiled at Kageyama. Kageyama glare faltered slightly when you said that you were Hinata's friend, you took note of that.

 

"It's not a date, and we're not going to do the thing anymore." Hinata said, emphasizing his last words in a worried voice. His eyes flickered to you for a split second.

 

"What? "Kageyama said, sounding angry and insulted. He took large strides towards Hinata and towered over your poor friend. Kageyama took Hinata's arm and pulled him to stand up, then whispered in his ear. You strained your ears to hear, barely able to catch what Kageyama was saying.

 

"What do you mean you're not going along with the plan? I don't care if she's your friend, we need to make this deadline, which is today. So, we're going to do this whether you like it or not." Kageyama whispered angrily, keeping Hinata in a tight grip. His glare hardened.

 

"No!" Hinata protested and pulled out of Kageyama's grip, "No... not today, not...(Y/n)-chan. I can't."

 

Cogs in your head were turning in thought. What was the thing they were planning?  
Suddenly, a light went off in your head. They could be planning an attack...on you. You figured that's why Hinata was so against the idea, he didn't want to hurt you. If Hinata was the S-rated ghoul called Decoy, and this Kageyama guy was the S-rated ghoul called The King. And that means that you would be the victim lured in by Hinata. You were almost positive your theory was correct. Your thoughts made you palm the knife quinque inside your jacket.

 

"Um, what plan are you two talking about?" You feigned innocence and asked the two boys whom were glaring at each other. The two boys whipped their heads to face you, both of their glares softened when they saw your fake innocence.

 

"It's none of your business." Kageyama said curtly.

 

"Actually, I think it is her business." The pretty barista, Kiyoko, suddenly spoke up.

 

"Ah, but, Shimizu-san she's not-"

 

"I think it's her right to know," She said, then gestured for you to walk over to her. Both boys just stared at her in confusion.

 

So, you got up from your seat and made your way over to the barista, "Um, so if I have a right to know...it just involves me, right?" You asked her. She smiled at you and nodded, but before she said anything else, she threw an unexpected punch to your head that sent you tumbling to the wooden floor.

 

"Sh-Shimizu-san! Why would you do that!" You heard Hinata's panicked voice. Yet, it sounded muffled and far away.

 

"You know Daichi-san will get angry if we don't meet the deadline. You know this very well, Hinata." You heard her say in a calm and stern tone. Your limbs felt weak and your mind was fuzzy. You could see a figure standing over you in your fuzzy vision, it was Hinata.

 

"Then, I'll get somebody else! I-I know I told you about this plan, but I take it back! I just can't do it." He defended, sounding desperate as he spread his arms out in a defensive motion in front of you.

 

"Hinata, you don't have to, your job is done." Kiyoko said as she took another step towards you, "It would make a mess if we did it in the cafe though and it's getting dark out. So, I think we should..." Her voice trailed off when she saw your figure start to move and slowly stand up.

 

"I... I am not defenseless! So, if you're going to kill me, you're going to have to fight me!" You bark at them as you pull out your gun. You only had regular bullets on you, no quinque-made ones. But you only needed to make a distraction. So, you swiftly shoot all three of them in the chest and sprint towards the exit.

 

Unfortunately, Kageyama had recovered quickly and before you could make it to the door, he grabbed your wrist and roughly pulled you back. Kageyama grabbed the gun from your hand and tossed it to Hinata, who caught it and stored it into his pocket. Kageyama held your wrist above your head, trapping you in his grip, "Do we do this here or take her to the back alley?"

 

"The back alley, make sure it's not close to the building." Kiyoko said.

 

Kageyama gave a nod of understanding and started to drag you towards the door. Although, your other arm was still unbound and your remembered the quinque knives your smuggled out of your father's office. So, you dug your hand into your jackets pocket and pulled out your knife. You twisted your body around to face Kageyama, your one wrist still bound in his hand. You forcefully dug the quinque knife into Kageyama's thigh.

 

He let out a cry of shock as he let your wrist go and stared at the knife in his thigh with a look of confusion and anger; the faces of the two other ghouls in the wore similar expressions of shock. But you didn't waste your time to look, as soon as Kageyama had let go of your wrist, you sprinted out of the building at full speed.

 

"Hinata! Where would she have gotten that?" Kiyoko asked in panic. Her gaze was on Kageyama, who let out a grunt of pain as he pulled the quinque knife from his thigh.

 

"She's...I never thought she would have... Oh my god, I'm such an idiot. I-I'm sorry." Hinata stammered nervously as he took your gun from his pocket.

 

"It's not your fault, but why did she have that?" Kiyoko repeated.

 

"Shimizu-san.... she's a CCG investigator...in training." Hinata said as he hung his head low.

 

"Dumbass! Why would you bring her here!" Kageyama shouted, the pain in his thigh slowly numbing, healing rather quickly due to the ghoul genes.

 

"Kageyama-kun, please go after her. Make sure that she contacts nobody and finish the job." Kiyoko turned towards Hinata, "You, I'll have Daichi give you your lecture...and possibly a punishment."

 

Kageyama nodded and sprinted out of the door, determined to capture you. Soon after, Hinata ran out of the door as well, trying to catch up to Kageyama before he did anything to harm you. Hinata had regretted bringing you to the cafe, but he thought that Kiyoko would've let him have a pass, but she was right about Daichi; he'll deal with his captain after he gets you to safety.

 

Meanwhile, you were barely two blocks away when you turned your head back and saw the raven-haired catching up to you at an impossible speed. It was completely dark right now; the sun had gone down and the street lights helped very little; some flickered as you passed. You try to quicken you pace as you turn a corner leading into another street. You planned to circle around the block and try to lose him, but it looks like Kageyama will catch you before you even begin your plan.

 

Panicking, you turn around while brandishing another one of your quinque knives, but you knew you wouldn't win any kind of fight with Kageyama. He was too strong for just a trainee like you.

 

But, you saw something behind Kageyama, and it was coming in fast. When it caught up to Kageyama in the distance, you saw that it was Hinata; what surprised you was that Kageyama pulled Hinata up to is height by the collar of the latter's shirt and yelled at him. You didn't have time to stand around and watch them fight again, so you turned back around and sprinted away. Your knife was still held tightly in your palm

 

After another minute, you were met with a dead-end in the street. You were surrounded by boarded up buildings on three sides and the street where you came from on the last side of you. You furrowed your brow, trying to think of a way out, but it was too late. You saw Kageyama running towards you again, this time, he had his deep red kagune out and you saw his black sclera. You didn't see Hinata anywhere.

 

You grip your knife and take a step back, ready to put up a fight before you die. You stared with false confidence at Kageyama coming towards you with the intent to kill.

 

But, before he got to close. You saw a figure above you jump from one of the tall, boarded up buildings. The figure looked as if he was flying, the Ukaku kagune looked like the slick wings of a bird and the pink tint to then made it hard to look away. You figured out it was Hinata.

 

He landed in front of you, arms out and kagune at the ready. Hinata looked at Kageyama and stated in a commanding voice, "Let her go or I'm actually going to fight you.

 

Kageyama paused, slightly taken back by Hinata's statement. It was odd for Hinata to be so demanding.

 

But nevertheless, Kageyama pressed forward to attack, kagune ready.  
Hinata retaliated. Kageyama blocked then attacked. Hinata dodged then struck.

 

The dance between them lasted for a while, you wanted to jump in. You wanted to fight, to do something to help. But to knew it was pointless, humans were inferior to ghouls in strength.

 

Soon enough, they were both exhausted. They didn't seem like they wanted to hurt one another, yet there was blood pooling onto the grey pavement. You thumbed your knife in your hand, thinking and analyzing the situation.  
If you could make a big enough distraction, you could run and make it to the CCG headquarters safely. But what would distract the ever determined Kageyama.

 

Your gaze went to Kageyama, trying to find his weak points, you planned to injure him enough so you could escape. But the more you thought about that plan, the more impossible it seemed. He is an S-rated ghoul, there was no way you could take him alone... And Hinata was barely fending him off

 

You gaze went to Hinata. You followed his movements, all you needed was a distraction.  
One solution crossed your mind. But it would only work if Kageyama was caring enough towards Hinata. It seemed like they were close to each other, as they fought they didn't get any vital points nor serious blows.

 

Begrudgingly, you hold up your knife, and hold to your arm. You hesitate for a moment before you press down and slash at your weaker arm. The large cut in your arm caused you to gasp and let out a pained noise.

 

Which caught the attention of both boys, they turned their heads towards you with bewildered looks. Just as planned.

 

"(Y/N)-Chan! What are you doing??" Hinata said worriedly, he rushed to you and took your injured arm in his hands.

 

Meanwhile Kageyama narrowed his eyes at you, "Is she some sort of masochist?"

 

Hinata look at your face, "Why, I-I plan to get you out of this. Don't worry about-!"

 

His words were cut off and initial shock covered his features, then his eyes spoke of betrayal.  
You had thrusted your knife into his gut and twisted it. After holding back, a sob you took it out, quickly slashed at his shoulder before running past him and Kageyama, out into the dark streets. Tears quickly fell as your ran away to safety; you then let go of the wretched knife, dropping it onto the streets.

 

Hinata groaned as he held his stomach and shoulder in pain. He fell to his knees and bent over in pain. Kageyama was in shock, he looked behind him to where you ran off then in front of him to Hinata. Kageyama cursed and ran to Hinata, hating to let you get away

 

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes, "Why...Kageyama-kun, why would she..." He cut himself off by hacking up a small pool of blood.

 

Kageyama didn't say a word as he helped Hinata stand.

 

~~~~~

 

_"It has been confirmed that the uprising ghoul gang named Karasuno is on the run and in hiding. Young CCG trainee, (Y/F/N), reported that she has found their base and the identities of three of some of their most important members. The CCG have confirmed her allegation."_ The grainy voice of the news lady reported her story dutifully.

 

Meanwhile you stood in front of the CCG headquarters. No longer a trainee, but an investigator.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-kayyy, it's done!  
> Um, sadness has ensued...
> 
> Omg, this one is so long! I didn't mean to make it so long, but I really liked this idea so I just kept going.  
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask them, I may have made some confusing remarks in this one. So, I'll explain any confusion :)
> 
> Karasuno isn't dead! Just to clear that up, everyone's still alive, they're just laying low until they get back on their feet. But um, yeah, Hinata has been betrayed by you so you could survive.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
